


Light Me Up

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 18年的生日点蚊给starace滴“灾后重建shiro偷偷用手臂的能源启动了摩天轮”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	Light Me Up

“我就是——那么一说！”Hunk用枪管前头捅了捅手边混凝土板，让它碎得更彻底了一点，“万一这里真的有蛇呢？”  
“这里是城区，才不会有蛇。”Pidge说。  
“这里以前是城区，”他特地加重了语气，“现在顶多只能算梅西百货和加加林游乐场的考古遗迹，有蛇一点也不奇怪。”  
“他没说错，有一次我们偷溜去市里玩，公路旁边躺着条超大的死蟒蛇，真的很恶心。”Lance插嘴道。Hunk摆出一脸“看吧我就说”的表情，不过没人理他。  
“不管怎样你们都该小心，”Keith在稍远的废墟里叫道，“这儿可能会有比蛇还麻烦的东西。”  
“比如呢，迦拉机器人？那些害虫早就被巡航无人机清空了，”Lance下意识地回嘴，“放轻松啦，伙计。”  
“我还是觉得这里有蛇。”Hunk嘟囔着。Pidge趁机捡起一块小石子、从后砸上男孩头顶，弄得他差点蹦上一截歪倒的交通信号灯。她伸手挡住强烈的阳光，和Lance一同坏笑起来。整个下午天蓝得刺眼，稀薄的尘霾在凋零的楼宇间四处飘荡，几人被晒得口干舌燥，靠互相说话勉强支撑精神。现在他们都期待着赶快结束这次侦察任务，回到床铺、热水澡和冰冻果汁怀抱。Shiro的声音从纠结的电线和水泥块后传来，好似在蒙蒙沙尘里来回折射：“Keith和Hunk说得对，在这一片被彻底清扫之前我们都不能掉以轻心。”  
他从一小片写着“乔治理发”的广告牌后绕了出去，默默点数人头，Pidge追到Hunk旁边和他说着什么，两人小鸟般交头接耳。此时轮到Keith接手侦察机控制权，他漫不经心地点选手环、让其在半空做出一系列角度刁钻的滑翔动作，Lance似乎冲着他喊了些什么，可能是“你就炫耀吧”也可能是“还有没有巧克力棒”。“——也许那里还有《光晕传说第五代》！”Pidge兴奋地大叫起来，但Shiro已经在叫他们集合了。  
“我们已经快走出城市边缘了，这一片范围太大，我想我们应该分头搜索，”经过一天的曝晒，他看上去也没比其他人好过多少，但声音仍然一片平和，“我和Hunk往东边走，你们三个走另一边。”  
没想到，这一决定立刻遭到了反对。“可是我也想去那一边，”Hunk叫道，“我们没准儿能找到可以玩《卡美洛城堡》的设备，南边有市里最大的游戏城——”  
“我们还在出任务呢。”  
“我保证会好好工作，游戏机最多算是附加福利。”Pidge立刻保证。Lance耸了耸肩：“我们已经在这些土堆里走了一整天了，我希望哪里的自动售货机里还剩着可乐……”  
他们一同期待地看了过来。这世上理当有法律禁止小孩子使用狗狗眼。Shiro叹了口气：“好吧，你们可以去游戏城那边看看，不过必须小心，别跑太远，别捡奇怪的东西。”Pidge和Hunk在后头击了个掌，Lance大声说：“他们跟我一起肯定没关系——”“小心脚边有蛇。”Keith冷冷提醒，在Lance吓得往旁边蹦去时扭过脸偷笑。  
“别闹了。”Shiro及时打岔，拦住迫在眉睫又一场世界大战，他和Keith目送几人翻过废墟、说笑声逐渐远去，随后才转身往相反的方向进发。靠近市郊，视野渐渐变得开阔，开裂的柏油马路如条条河床延往远处，灰白的尘雾在夕阳中缓缓升腾，他们仿佛身处一片祭祀火堆的余烬之中。Keith抹掉流上眉毛的汗水，说：“现在我也有点想喝可乐了。”  
“让你的无人机去找Lance他们要一罐。”Shiro提议道。Keith嗤笑一声：“他们还跟你打包票要好好工作呢。”他从腰带上抽出水袋，将温热的矿物质水挤进喉咙，随后隔着一堆合金板抛给Shiro，对方灌下几口，又往头发上淋了一点，语气这时才显出一丝焦躁：“我已经忘掉这地方以前是什么样子了，只记得几块丑得要命的广告画，还有假棕榈树。”  
Keith低头看看地面，用脚尖擦去一小块尘土：“很显然你正站在‘娜娜家爆米花和苹果汁’上头。”他们背对着太阳，先前炙烤热辣的光如今只像一只没有害处的飞虫栖在脖子上面，Shiro伸出手，触摸斜前方一根仍微微发烫的金属栏杆：“土地里可能还残留有辐射，你最好把头盔戴上。”  
在他身后，黑骑士摇头：“严格来说我不算人类。”  
“严格来说你也不算迦拉人，”Shiro看了看他，“你的头痛好一点了吗，今天早上我没看见你吃药。”  
“我好多了，”Keith说着走到他旁边，帮他把一块变形的混凝土推开，“我的体能比你们都强，再说那药很难吃。”  
他们选了一条障碍较少的小道行走，Shiro先是昂首观望东方天幕上疏落、黯淡的新生星斗，而后扭过头来，将目光投向男孩消瘦的侧脸。  
“我也快忘记从地球的大气层看着星星是种什么感觉了，”他以出奇温和的口吻说道，“时间总是比想象里过得快。”  
Keith沉默了一会儿，“从这里看星星是种什么感觉？”他问道，但Shiro没有回答，而是快走几步，去察看一个挡在路中间的奇怪东西。它看上去像儿童蜡笔画里那种色彩鲜艳、构造混乱的宇宙飞船，亮蓝色的涂漆已经掉了一半，一根光秃秃的金属杆从船体正中穿了过去。他们凑在一起研究那玩意儿，而后Shiro想起了Hunk先前的话：“这里以前是加加林游乐场！这肯定是旋转木马或者儿童飞船那一类的东西。”  
为了证明自己的话，他四处看看，走到几面残缺的墙壁中间，用力拔出一块树脂广告板，上面穿着宇航员服装的小丑演员仍对着空气露出血红的笑容，半个头颅已经被磕掉了。Keith耸了耸肩。  
“好吧，”他抱着手臂说，“看着一点儿也不瘆人。”  
“这地方比其他地区开阔不少，”Shiro边绕过两个胖乎乎的马里奥雕塑边说，“我们可以找个制高点，操纵无人机侦查一圈，能省不少力气。”  
“听上去不错，”Keith露出一星笑意，“如果能找到可乐就更好了。”但Shiro知道他只是开玩笑罢了。Keith甚至不喜欢甜食，觉得奶油是无用的泡沫，巧克力糖果和橘子汁都该被填进坑里埋掉，所有甜滋滋、轻飘飘、令人沉浸幻想一刻浮上高空的事物都和他无缘。他是个古怪的小孩儿，Shiro就喜欢这一点。  
道路在一面高耸的餐厅残垣前戛然而止，他们只好穿过砖墙上的空洞，自窗户爬去另一边，Shiro还用义肢悉心清掉了窗框上的碎玻璃。缺少高层建筑的阻隔，四野陡然宽广，公园中心的一些游乐设施仍旧保存完好，从Keith的视角能看见马戏团帐篷上那根尖尖的、星星形状的避雷针，云霄飞车的轨道在微光中蛇一般盘起。但最令人惊奇的还不是那些，夜色深处，观览车圆形的、微微发光的白色骨架犹如某种黑洞，在看过太多废墟、太多残破的钢筋和水泥基座之后，他们怎么就错过了这座拔地而起的钢铁怪物？“我不敢相信他们居然没有毁掉这个，”Shiro明显也持有同样的感受，“它基本和帝国大厦差不多高了。”  
“运气好而已。”Keith说。对方笑了起来：“你坐过摩天轮吗？”  
“小孩子才坐那东西。”他嗤之以鼻。Shiro点了点头：“我还是小孩儿的时候可喜欢摩天轮了。坐上去感觉离天空好近。”  
Keith转过头打量对方的神情，意识到他没在开玩笑。有那么一会儿，他想起自己渴望挨近天空、向着繁星伸出手掌的岁月，孤身坐在悬崖最高的一块石头上，装作自己身处战斗机的驾驶舱里。“那里会是个不错的制高点。”最后他如此说，Shiro似乎在思索着什么，随后望了过来，目光里有着他过去所熟悉的、为某件十有八九要出错的事情跃跃欲试的意味。  
“想看点儿有意思的东西吗？”  
他在四分之一座小屋里找到了一块控制面板之类的玩意儿，并将那条机械的、艾尔提亚的手臂放了上去，Keith此前从没真正看过他使用这条手臂。从Shiro手掌间缓缓亮起的蓝，令他联想到几万光年以外已然化作齑粉的狮堡，但感觉又不完全相似，好像记忆凭空树立了另一段想象，一种全然新异的体验。而后，光芒犹如血脉传至地下，从四围的寂静中疾速淌过，死去的机械发出轰鸣，如同自冬眠苏醒的巨兽、在一片柔和光晕里摇动生锈的枝杈。一声巨响之后，巨大的轮摆像是一块被重新上好发条的钟表，时间重新开始转动。Shiro抬起头，脸上的笑容几乎像个小孩子了。  
“这真是——”Keith搜索枯肠，想用力夸他一句，“不可思议。”  
对方的微笑却因这句糟糕的评语扩得更大，看上去有些得意洋洋。他站起身，向摩天轮的方向歪了歪头：“打赌我跑得比你快。”  
啊哦。他真不该说这话的。Keith露出牙齿：“你想得美。”他们同时起跑，像两个幼稚的青少年一路相互推搡、爆发出气喘吁吁的大笑，最后Keith还是比他快了几步，男孩灵巧地钻过栏杆、抓住最近吊厢一缘，爬上钢化玻璃顶棚中间的横梁。Shiro紧随其后，吊厢因二人的重量危险摇晃，他们不得不互相抓住手臂，直到在横梁上勉强找到一个相对安全的姿势。  
缆车徐徐爬升，高空的风逐渐转冷，Keith感受着后背上自Shiro脊梁传来的体温：“好吧，我承认这还挺酷的。”  
“学院模拟舱和F-50战斗机以外最接近天空的地方，”Shiro轻笑道，“我还没听你讲过你为什么想成为飞行员。”  
他静默了片刻。  
“我并不想做飞行员，是你说我可以。”  
“但你一定有想过的，对吗？”Shiro往后仰去，后脑碰上男孩浓密的黑发，转轮在黑夜中划出一个明亮的圆弧，几公里以外一定也能看到那夺目的光线，在这一刻，一切几乎收归了正常，仿佛他们是再普通不过的两个男孩，坐在注定会下落的车轮上，试图伸手触摸天空。实际上，Shiro还真伸出手去了，他伸出的是那只机械的手臂，白色的金属与夜幕上几颗遥远的星相互应和着。群星。他想。夺走他的一切，赐给他一切。  
这时，他感到肩膀上轻轻的、无意识的触碰，他冒险回了头，发现Keith也在做同样的事，他也在伸出手去。顶点的风雪片般击打着他们，Shiro的眼睛被吹得干涩，他们正坐在世界上最危险的航天器上面，Keith在他身后说：“从这里看星星是种什么感觉？”  
他想了想。“呃，以前，我觉得这儿还是不够近，就算到了最高处……感觉又冷又孤独，”在大气层穿梭就是这样一种感觉吗，在火星上呢，在银河系之外呢，“只是一个小孩儿在做梦。”  
“但你确实去到天空上面了。”Keith轻声说。他抓住对方话里的犹疑、就要为此微笑起来：“是啊。而现在我从没觉得离星星这么近过，好像它就在我身边一样。”  
深蓝的星尘在银河下暗涌，他们如此接近，以至那些星星就要擦过了他们的头发，染上大气与黑夜。彻骨的寒冷中，Keith的指尖碰上他的手（人类的、没那么多奇迹魔法的那只手），他们轻轻试探着、将手指覆在一起，不再恐惧、而是共同浸入这短暂的时刻。如果更大胆一点儿，他们可以说自己看见了沙漠里避难所热闹的灯光，万里星辰之中人类的居所。从下方传来喊声：“你们在那上面干嘛——”“喂，看啊，那么多星星！”  
吊厢开始下降，一个明显是Lance的声音大声道：“我要第二个上去！”光芒闪动，他们离开天空并去往群星中间，Keith的手渐渐暖和起来，而Shiro想要在回到地面、终于能看见对方脸上表情之后吻他。

END


End file.
